


A New (Kind of) Boss

by Karizuki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM themes, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: Gender Neutral reader gets a job at MACUSA and has a little too much fun teasing Percival Graves.





	

Your mother had always warned you about older men. Luckily for you, your mother's wasn't there at the moment. You were practically starstruck when you laid eyes on him, MACUSA’s director of Magical Security. His sleek dark hair, contrasted sharply by the silver-grey on either side. He was dressed to the tens, much too fancy for sleazy speak-easy where you were currently working. You weren't a waiter, not really, you served drinks once in awhile, but mainly, believe it or not, you were there for security.

You were paid well enough, though you could be earning more as an auror. You were certainly skilled enough to be one. However You were more inclined to protect people, everyone, not just the ones MACUSA deemed worthy. All the people who walked through that door you would protect, even though more often than not you ended up defending women from drunk male patrons.

“Mister Graves,” you said, and crossed over your chest defensively, however attractive he may be, you had a job to do. “exactly what is a man of your ‘esteem’ doing here?”

“The magical exposure threat level in New York recently jumped to Orange, our aurors are already stretched pretty thin, (y/n).” You nearly roll your eyes as he looks up at you expectantly. “I know MACUSA has already contacted you, and you declined their offer,I thought if I came to you personally-”

“Bullshit, Graves,” you cut him off, you didn't need to hear this recruiting crap again. “I'm not going to be another one of your pawns, I'm not going to train for a month with those fresh out of school, privileged little shits.” You had seen enough young wizards come and go, always so entitled and bragging about their prospects of becoming an auror. You can tell Percival is biting his tongue, but you don't bother. “So If that's all you're here for, your wasting your time.”

“Ah, I see, well I suppose I ought to let the no-maj police know that there's a group of shady individuals selling Booze down here.” You raise your finger accusingly, and he motions similarly, raising his hands in defence. “But- if you would just listen too my offer, I'm sure I can change your mind.”

You slink around the back of Graves, dragging tire fingertips across the line of his shoulders, pulling up a chair at his table. “You have five minutes.” You sigh, Graves smiles, pleased with your decision.

“My advisors don't want you to be an auror, they think you're too much of a wild card.” You nod in agreement, Percival chuckles. “Well, I can't say I Disagree, but you are powerful, and we do need you in the force.” As he continues to speak you look around the bar, noticing some shifty eyes, whispering voices, all focused on the Man across from you. “I'm creating a new position, Independant Magical Defense Specialist, I want you to be the first. You would report directly to me and- (y/n)? Are you listening to me?”

Your eyes shoot back to him from a group of rowdy drunkards, who seemed to be getting riled up by Graves’ presence. “No offense director but I think we ought to speak elsewhere.” You grab him by his upper arm and haul him towards the exit just as a glass shatters onto the floor near him, the crowd cheering as you usher him out, following after him. “My apologies, not many of our patrons are all too fond of your employer.”

Percival nods, brushing himself off and straightening his coat, “As I was saying,” he begins to walk, with you keeping pace beside him. “The position is new, you would report directly to me and you could pick your assignments from a section of cases. Of course, they would be a bit more difficult than those given to standard auror.” You nod, cupping your hands in front of your mouth to warm them up, you had left your coat back at the club, and the new York air was cold in late November, Percival’s eyes soften and he takes off his own coat, draping it over your shoulders.

“Oh, uhm- thank you Mr.Graves.” You say, earnestly surprised by his gesture. He nods and subtly adjusts his dress shirts, unbuttoning the top button. 

“Of course, did you not think me a gentleman Mx.(y/l/n)?”

“Honestly I pictured you as more of the warrior type, less silver-fox gentleman.” The both of you laugh, and you blush slightly.

“Well I'm hardly a silver fox,” he laughs. “Next to you,” he chuckles and shakes his head. “I must look like your father.” He groans, you weren't sure if that was a hcompliment or not, though it kicked up a warmth inside you that made your heart ache for Percival Graves. 

“Mr. Graves, about the job-”

“Ah yes, pardon me, I got a bit off track. If you-”

“I'll take it.” You blurt, amused by the shocked expression on Percival Graves’ face. “ I'll take the job, Mr. Graves.” 

“I-I haven't even told you about the salary, or the benefits- o-or the hours-” he stutters, seemingly shocked.

“Doesn't matter, it's about time for me to get out of that hell hole anyway.” That and you couldn't help but picture yourself perched on the edge of Percy’s desk, going over case reports instead of sitting in a shortage closet explaining to your pig of a boss that you were defending a woman's rights, and it didn’t matter if she was ‘dressed like whore.’ “When do I start, Sir?”

Graves laughs at your sudden Enthusiasm. “Don’t you need to put in a notice at your job?” he asks, now it’s your turn to laugh.

“”Yeah let me just go back to my Illegal Job, at an Illegal bar, to follow legal procedure for quitting.“ Graves shrugs, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. 

“Y’know.” he says. “You’re not half bad.” You roll your eyes at that.

“And you aren't as bad as I thought you would be.” He raises his eyebrow and you put up your hands defensively. “Listen, where I work, I hear some crazy stories.”

“Where you use to work.” Percival Corrects. “What have you heard?” He asks, smirking.

“Sorry Mister Graves, my lips are sealed.” You tease, pressing your finger to your lips. “And- how did you know where to find me?” You ask suddenly. “I know for a fact that you've never been there before.” Percival laughs.

“I have eyes and ears everywhere in this City, (y/n). Apparently it's hard not to notice you, wherever you happen to be.” You scowl, about to ask what he meant but before you can he continues. “I mean, I can see why. You're absolutely stunning, you're fierce and independent, strong, professional, downright irresistible, over might say.”

“Mr. Graves,” you blush, “are you flirting with me?” You say, only half joking. He freezes.

“I- I'm-” he clears his throat. “Of course not, any sort of relationship with a subordinate would be entirely unprofessional.” You notice that he loosens his tie, looking at the ground. 

Your heart drops. “Are you always such a stickler for the rules, Percival? Surely you allow yourself to have some fun, hmm?” You force a small smile onto your lips, turning to face him and trailing you fingers over his jaw. You notice the slightest movements, the way he presses into your touch, the way his eyes flutter closed. The warmth of his breath as he leans forward, just a few inches from your face. You drag your thumb across his bottom lip.

As much as you want to kiss him, you turn away but before you can get far he grabs your wrist and pulls you against his chest. You look up at him with wide (e/c) eyes. “Screw the rules,” he growls, slamming his lips into yours with bruising force. “You don't get to tease me and expect to go unpunished, I have some rules of my own, you know.” He says as he pulls away from the kiss.

You whine as he breaks away but You straighten his tie as he speaks. “Are you going to punish me, Sir?” You smirk, looping your arms around his neck. You shudder as he growls in your ear, apparating the two of you to a dreary, grey and blue bedroom. His bedroom you assume. 

Suddenly his hands are tangled in your hair, and his lips are on yours, and suddenly the room isn't so dreary anymore. His jacket falls from your shoulders add you reach up to touch his face. “Do you want to be punished?” He asks, his voice slightly deeper than usual. Somewhere deep inside you know you do want it, but you're too embarrassed to admit it so you shake your head ‘no’. You can't help but blush, and look away for a moment, only to be pulled back by a gentle finger on your chin. “Are you going to be a good little slut, (y/n)?” He asks softly, and you nod enthusiastically, gasping as he presses his tented crotch to your stomach. “On your knees then, darling.”

Immediately, you obey, dropping to your knees as he undoes his belt and tugs his cock free. You whine, rubbing you thighs together as he guides your hand to his shaft. You can't help the smirk on your lips as you suck the head of his length into your mouth, the way he groans as his head tips back, you can't help but feel a little bit of pride. You continue to tease him until his hand, tangled in your hair, guides your head further down his cock. With his head turned up, you slip a hand down to play with yourself, wriggling slightly. 

When you look up again, Percival is glaring down at you. You jerk your hand away and nearly cower beneath his dominant gaze. “I- I'm sorry.” You mumble. For some reason Percival’s expression makes you feel naughty, like you've been caught doing something wrong.

“My rules.” Percival says matter-of-factly. “One, you respect me, you behave, you tell the truth and follow directions. Two, you address me as Sir in the bedroom, unless I say otherwise. Three, you may only touch yourself with my permission. Do you understand?” You nod. “Four, you take good care of yourself, eat, sleep, stay healthy. Five, most important of all, you don't cum unless I give you permission.” You nod again, you open your mouth to speak but Percival cuts you off. “If you break those rules, you will be punished as I see fit, when I see fit. Is that perfectly clear?” You nod once more. “Use your words darling.” He says, much softer this time.

“Yes sir, uhm, please may I touch myself wh-while I'm pleasing you?” You ask shyly. He grins wickedly.

“No need darling, I have something much better planned.” He grips your chin, pulling you to your feet. “On the bed, now.” You shuffle backwards until your calves are pressed against the plush fabric. You sit, still shuffling backward as Percival crawls Overtop of you. Even you're nearly at the headboard Percival growls and with a wave of his hand you're completely nude, your clothes and wand folded neatly on the nightstand. You open your mouth to protest but his lips are on your before you have the chance.

You whimper pitifully as he spreads you open with two fingers, slipping a third inside. You're so needy that his fingers fits easily, allowing him to add another, and another. You gasp as he curls his fingers inside you, your hips bucking involuntarily. Percival chuckles, making a scene of withdrawing his fingers from you and placing them in his mouth. You moan eagerly. “Please.” You whimper, he raises a brow. “Please sir,” you pant, “fuck me”.

The look on his face was absolutely sinful, you thought for sure you would implode if he didn't fill you soon enough. If course, Percival is much obliged you fill you with his cock. He kisses you sharply, folding your knees nearly to your chest as he fills your core again and again. You whine desperately as he does, panting and moaning with each trust. You grab onto his arms, which are braced on either side of your head. 

He leans back, allowing your legs to relax some, and continues to fuck you, you whimper again. “Please- oh Merlin- sir, please let me touch myself.” He growls delighted.

“You may touch, but don't cum until I tell you.” He says spreading his hands out at your waist, being rougher now than before. You whine greedily, thanking him as you slip your fingers down to tease yoursels. Percival moans appreciatively at the way your body reacts. “Ohh,” he hisses “nice and tight, mmm, you feel so divine, Kitten.”

“Thank you… Sir.” You had to stop yourself from calling him daddy, but you made a mental note to ask at a later time. Slowly, you slide your fingers down your body,making your way to the sensitive skin there. Before long you bring yourself nearly to the edge.

“Fuck,” Percival growls as you grow impossibly tighter. “That's it babydoll, you feel good huh? You wanna cum? Hm? Tell me.”

“Please,” you whimper and nod, barely getting out the word. “Please- please- please” you beg between shallow, desperate breaths.

“Shh, alright babydoll, that's alright-” he soothes, stroking your hair as he leans over you, snapping his hips into you. “You can cum, it's okay, just let go.” He encouraged, not that you needed it. As soon as he says you can cum your back is arching off the bed, your body spasming as you orgasm washes over you. At some point he stills inside you, cuming into you. 

You whine pitifully as he pulls his softening cock out of you, he practically chuckles, laying next to you on the bed. Other than his cock, hanging out from his pants, Percival is still dressed, and your suddenly feel self conscious. You move to discretely cover yourself. “perhaps I should-”

“No,” he said before you can even finish your sentence, “you can borrow one of my night shirts if you're so inclined. But you aren't going to go running off, no no.”

You smile softly to yourself, perhaps Percival Graves wasn't what everyone made him out to be.


End file.
